Alianza
by Kaoru Takeda
Summary: Porque no puedes enfrentar la batalla final solo...


Alianza

Capitulo 1

Miel en la enfermería

Una clase mas con el profesor Binns, el sopor que producía la voz monótona del maestro narrando otro episodio de otra revuelta de duendes en algún lugar de la línea de tiempo de la historia de la magia unida al calor primaveral normalmente no hubiera afectado a la siempre aplicada Hermione Granger, quien habría estado tomando notas de cualquier detalle por ínfimo que fuera de lo que estaba diciendo el fantasma. Sin embargo hoy era diferente, su vista se desenfocaba por momentos y la mano que sujetaba la pluma temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, haciendo que los trazos de las palabras, que lograba captar y escribía en el pergamino formando frases sin sentido, perdieran la elegancia y firmeza característica de su caligrafía.

Sus amigos, ajenos a estos indicios y al evidente sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, pues se encontraban algunos puestos mas atrás, dormitaban confiados en que como siempre, mas tarde le podrían pedir los apuntes. Sin embargo alguien si lo había notado y observaba sus movimientos con atención y cada vez, mas preocupado. Neville Longbottom estaba sentado junto a ella y vio como una gota de sudor recorría su rostro desde la sien hasta la barbilla, sin previo aviso tomo la mano izquierda de Hermione que se encontraba en su regazo y con su pañuelo le limpio el rostro, La chica sobresaltada con la repentina caricia pegó un bote en su silla y golpeo la mesa arrojando el tintero que se estrello contra el piso, el Señor Binns continuo con su monologo imperturbable. Con toda la atención de la clase sobre él, Neville se puso rojo de golpe y Hermione lo observo aun algo aturdida, para luego dirigir su mirada donde Neville había puesto su mano, un lugar no muy decoroso de acuerdo con el punto de vista del resto de los estudiantes, que gracias a las túnicas y las mesas no veían que Longbottom lo que tomaba era la "Mano" de Hermione y no otra cosa. Este observando también sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa la soltó de inmediato y se sentó bien recto frente a su escritorio. Unos bancos mas atrás Harry Potter, a esta altura bien despierto miraba a Neville con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, mientras por su mente cruzaba una serie de pensamientos que generalmente estaban dirigidos a Malfoy y Snape.

Hermione mientras tanto observaba su maltrecho tintero, regalo de Harry junto a la hermosa pluma que ahora acompañaba a su pergamino en la mesa, pero se sentía tan mal que el solo pensar en tomar su varita, dibujar la figura en el aire y murmurar Reparo le provoco un mareo así que simplemente la dejo allí.

Cuando la clase finalmente terminó Harry fue el primero en salir, no miro a Hermione ni a Neville y tampoco espero a Ron. Estaba enfadado (Porque demonios no podía gritar a los cuatro vientos cuando tenia realmente ganas de hacerlo si tan solo… maldito Voldemort) no miro a Hermione porque no quería que lo viera en ese estado por eso no se fijo en lo enferma que estaba, y no miro a Neville porque, bueno en realidad no podía simplemente golpearlo no tenia el derecho si no le habían dicho nada, mejor alejarse y tratar de calmarse así que esquivo el tintero de un salto y salio del aula. Ron sin embargo se acercó a los dos que se habían rezagado, Hermione porque tenia problemas para guardar sus útiles en la mochila y Neville porque estaba muy nervioso y aun no decidía si seria buena idea ofrecerle su ayuda o no.

-Qué ocurre Hermione, necesitas ayuda- Pregunto Ron junto a su amiga, ella le miró y él pudo ver la expresión dolorida de su rostro, de pronto comprendió la escena anterior y el hecho que la joven no hubiera llegado al desayuno. Puso su mano en la frente de ella y la quito rápidamente como si quemara.

-Por Merlín Hermione ¡estas hirviendo!- exclamo preocupado momentos después murmuraba Reparo ante el tintero y metía las cosas de la chica en su bolso rápidamente.

-Ven Conmigo- le apresuro tomándola por un brazo y conduciéndola fuera del aula para después tomar los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería. Neville también fue con ellos.

-Eso de hace un rato no se vio muy bien Neville- comento Ron serio.

-Solo le tome la mano- Respondió volviendo a sonrojarse.

-Yo ya lo sé, pero creo que Harry tenia ganas de sacarte los ojos y cortarte la mano- Afirmo con aire divertido.

Neville estaba a punto de preguntarle porque Harry se enfadaría tanto y Ron no, si ambos eran igual de amigos de la castaña cuando la profesora McGonagall, que venia por el inicio del pasillo llamó los dos prefectos.

-Si profesora- Respondido Ron aun llevando a la chica de ojos marrones por el brazo, cosa que ella agradecía porque sino habría caído al suelo hace rato.

-Necesito que me acompañen a mi despacho necesito hablar con ustedes urgentemente, ya hable con el profesor Snape así que si nos tardamos pueden faltar a la clase de pociones con la condición que mas tarde se pongan al día. Señorita Granger ¿qué le ocurre?- pregunto preocupada al ver que esta se tambaleaba un poco y caía sobre el pecho de Ron afirmándose en su túnica con expresión de dolor.

- No me siento muy bien- murmuro con apenas un hilito de voz mientras cerraba sus ojos apoyando la frente en él quien pudo sentir su temperatura traspasando la tela de la túnica.

- Tiene mucha fiebre profesora, ahora le acompañábamos a la enfermería- Informo Neville mientras Ron afirmaba mejor a la muchacha de 17 años.

- Ya veo, Señor Longbottom acompañe usted a la Señorita Granger a la enfermería, es imperioso que yo hable por lo menos con el señor Wesley ahora- Neville afirmo ante las instrucciones de la profesora y abrazo a Hermione por la cintura para llevarla a la enfermería, caminaron lentamente y se perdieron tras una esquina bajo la atenta mirada de la maestra.

- Bien vamos- indico cuando la pareja hubo desaparecido.

En su camino a la enfermería se cruzaron con alumnos de las diferentes casa los cuales al verlos comenzaban a murmurar cosas entre risitas. Las mas desagradables fueron el grupo de chicas de Slytherin, lideradas por Pansy Parkinson la cual al cruzarse con ellos murmuro

- Pensé que tenias mejor gusto Granger, Neville Longbottom quien lo hubiera creído de ti, tan tímido que te veías- Pues en ese momento Neville Había apoyado a Hermione entre su cuerpo y la pared arreglándose las dos mochilas que llevaba en la espalda. Y luego de esto siguieron su camino hacia las mazmorras del aula de Snape riéndose como tontas.

- Descuida ya llegamos- alentó Neville cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

-Muchas gracias Neville - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes- Replico el muchacho abriendo la puerta y llamando a Madame Pomfrey, quien se apresuró a acudir dejando los pergaminos en los cuales estaba escribiendo.

-¡Señorita Granger!- exclamo preocupada por el aspecto que presentaba, temblorosa, sonrojada, ojos brillantes y sudaba a mares.

-Pero niña por Dios- Dijo mientras la acompañaba hasta una de las camas y corría las cortinas, dejando ver solo sus siluetas gracias a la luz. Luego de un exhaustivo examen le ordeno cambiar su ropa por el pijama, Longbottom desvió la vista del cubículo cuando Hermione se quitaba la túnica, se volvió a sonrojar después de todo la chica le gustaba desde que la había conocido en el Expreso Hogwarts, casi seis años antes. La señora Pomfrey camino hasta un armario y regreso con un frasquito lleno con un liquido violeta. Descorrió completamente una de las cortinas y el muchacho pudo ver a Hermione acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, estaba cubierta solo con las sabanas mientras las mantas estaban en un rollo a sus pies, respiraba cada vez mas agitadamente y sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente por el sudor. La enfermera procedió a administrarle rápidamente la poción, ella la bebió y segundos después su respiración se normalizaba, el sudor disminuía y la fiebre comenzaba a bajar lentamente.

-Como te sientes querida, dejo de doler- pregunto la buena mujer con tono maternal. Neville abrió grandes los ojos, cuando Hermione llevaba su mano derecha a las costillas y emitía un leve quejido al acomodarse, él creía que era gripe o algo así, sin embargo esa escena le recordaba a una muy similar vivida al final del año anterior, cuando diez tipos de pociones diferentes estaban sobre la mesita de noche de la misma cama que la joven volvía a ocupar.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca - Todavía duele, pero al menos ya no veo borroso- explico con una pseudo sonrisa, entonces miro e Neville y su expresión se volvió seria. La enfermera no hizo caso a esto y pregunto:

- Como se permitió llegar a ese estado- la joven la miro algo culpable para luego responder.

- Esta semana estuve demasiado ocupada con los deberes escolares y los de prefecta, además de... otras cosas completo nerviosa, de día no tenia tiempo y por las noches estaba demasiado agotada, además creo que calcule mal la dosis de la poción, se supone que me duraría tres días mas, pero vi hoy en la mañana y se había acabado, creí aguantar hasta la tarde pues pensaba hacer la poción a la hora de almuerzo sin embargo mi resistencia física no es tan buena como yo pensaba- otro quejido de dolor por moverse acompañaron sus ultimas palabras.

- Señorita Granger, lo que esta siguiendo es un tratamiento, si no lo sigue al pie de la letra como le explique el año pasado podría tener secuelas de carácter permanente y no temporales como ha sido hasta ahora, usted me aseguro que seguiría mis indicaciones pero si no lo hace y vuelve a cometer otra imprudencia como esta me veré obligada a solicitar su asistencia diaria por las mañanas para darle yo misma la poción, hay que ver que es usted responsable para todo menos para cuidar de si misma, es increíble - la miró severamente.

-Lo siento profesora, prometo que no volverá a pasar- afirmo con vehemencia mirándola a los ojos.

-No, si no estoy enfadada con usted, lo que estoy es preocupada, tiene la salud de un roble sin embargo de una u otra forma siempre termina en la enfermería cada fin de curso, ya sea como paciente o visitando a sus amigos - le acaricio la cabeza con cariño y enseguida se levanto.

-Hablando de sus amigos les informare que se quedara aquí el resto de la semana- Hermione le miro asustada- no me mire así, ya le dije que una variación en el tratamiento podía ser muy delicada si quiere recuperarse pronto mas le vale guardar reposo absoluto al menos seis días (era Lunes) ahora les avisare al Señor Potter y al Señor Wesley, ya sabe como se ponen esos dos si usted se les desaparece por mas de 20 minutos- le guiño un ojo y salió de la enfermería dejándola a solas con Neville quien acerco una silla a la cabecera para sentarse lo mas cerca posible de ella.

- Esa poción... te la tienes que beber por la maldición que te lanzo Dolohov el año pasado- pregunto luego de un buen rato en silencio en el cual el muchacho solo le observaba mientras ella miraba por la ventana en la pared contraria.

-Si - respondió quedamente.

-Pero creí que te habían dado de alta completamente curada igual que a nosotros- exclamo algo enfadado.

-A decir verdad aquella maldición me provoco daños un poco mas complicados que una fractura de nariz o tobillo, bien sabes que incluso fueron mas graves que las extrañas heridas de Ron- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo recibir una maldición así.

-Pues debieron decirnos- Reclamo mas enfadado aun.

-Y que habrían hecho a parte de preocuparse inútilmente por algo que ya no se podía remediar- exclamo Hermione también algo exaltada, aunque en su caso esta reacción le valió un agudo dolor en el tórax, las lagrimas le saltaron mientras se aferraba las costillas para aplacar las punzadas.

-Lo siento, no quería gritarte, calma Hermione - La tranquilizo Neville.

-Descuida... ya casi... paso- respondió mientras inspiro y exhaló profundamente- Neville no es necesario que te preocupes simplemente debo tomar esa poción y todo estará bien ya escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey, lo de hoy supuestamente no debería estar pasando pero descuide el tratamiento , fue mi culpa y estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos- Neville tomo su mano sobre las sabanas y la apretó suavemente, transmitiéndole calidez y animo, ella le sonrió en respuesta, sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

-¡Hermione!- exclamo preocupado.

-Tranquilo no es nada, la poción que me acaban de dar no es la que tomo siempre, esta además de calmar el dolor me inducirá a.. un.. sueño.. profundo... - y Hermione cayo dormida.

Neville la contemplo embobado por varios minutos, le dio un suave beso en la mano y se retiro silenciosamente de la habitación.

Continuara…

Notas de Kaoru.

Como todos ya saben Harry Potter sus personajes y locaciones le pertenecen a JK. Rowling, las editoriales y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos.

Es una suerte tener los 5 libros que se han escrito y poder aportar con esa humilde obra (Kaoru aun esta en estado de negación con respecto al sexto libro... imagínense como quedo al tener ciertos conocimientos anticipados del séptimo, esta seriamente sopesando si leérselo o no, después de todo un Filosofo dijo por ahí que aquello de lo cual no se tiene conocimiento realmente no existe... quien sabe y pasa un milagro al menos en mi pequeño mundo)

En fin como se habrán dado cuenta en este capitulo esta ambientado en el sexto año.Tiempo de actualización eso si ni idea XD

me estoy planteando hacer un Crossover con Card Captor Sakura, su incursión será como un apoyo con respecto a las batallas y futuras peleas contra Voldie y sus amiguitos.

ojala les haya gustado

cualquier reclamo consulta felicitación o sugerencia le dan al botoncito de abajo

Chaus nos vemos

PD: VIVAN HARRY, HERMIONE Y SU DESCENDENCIA (BEBITOS, BEBITOS .)


End file.
